TC the Chao group 2!
by Roxas of the darkness
Summary: TC are back with new characters,new enemies and new places! the team are stronger than ever! OH NO DJOE blew up the mansion again stop playing with Gizmo's chemistry!Mild horror in chapter 3.
1. PARTAY!

Hey gals I'm back guess what I've had TC reviewed by the guy who made a really cool Chao fic and thanks to him TC is back wid new characters introducing:

TC 2

It was a quiet and beautiful morning and Leo was waking up.

"Oh, it's a beautiful morning!" He mumbled "Crud! That means I have too get up! ZZZZzzzzzz!"

Suddenly there was a trumpet noise it was Star!

name: star the hero chao  
age: 2  
wears: a purple caps backwards  
other: a black shadow chao with purple stripes and

dragon wings.

"HEY WAKE UP!"

Leo soon woke up and went for breakfast. There sat DJOE, Shade and Delta the party trio!

Name:DJOE

Age:3

Wears: headphones and sunglasses

Other: a purple normal Chao with a Groo-oovy attitude!

"yo" greeted DJOE

Name: Shade

Age: 4

Wears:a spike studded collar round his neck!

Other: Is a Shadow Chao with purple highlights

"WASSAP?"

Name:Delta

Age: 3

Wears: a black visor

Other: is a purple normal swimming Chao

"Good mornin'!"

Crystal handed them their toast and gave them some butter then Gizmo spoke up.

"Okay DJOE, Shade, Delta We need you to keep an eye on the base while me, Leo, Star, Crystal, Shark , Taffy ,Linky, Crash and Blazer stop overload!"

"alriiiight!" Said DJOE

"yeah, okay!" Replied Shade

"yes we'll keep it safe!"

Then all of TC ran outside to stop overload except DJOE , Shade and Delta.

Shade picked up the phone.

"guys….lets……PARTAY!"

DJOE started DJing.

Delta got the food and disco ball.

And Shade phoned up everyone!

They all arrived and the music went loud!

But in Micro city Overload was stronger than expected! Now he was huge!

"Whoa!" Gasped Blazer "he's massive he said staring up at the beast!

Leo drew his sword and it lit up blue and green lets get 'im!" Leo jumped up but overload grabbed him and threw him at a building!

Name: Overload

Wears: nothing

Other: Is a light blue fizzy electric Chao and has black markings

"This'll be tough!" Mumbled Leo through gritted teeth.

To be continued!

Waddya think pretty good huh? Please review and thankyou maverick chao! Blazer out! (feels good to say that again)


	2. whoa that was easyish!

Hey gals I missed you all! Guess what I've started a fanfic about Chao called Blazer, Marie and Sonica and they're all best friends they all get into problems !OH NO! Please review this is the end of the first story but don't worry more to come!

Leo got up "OW that hurt!" he cried. He pulled the sword out and leapt at Overload! He land on him and Stuck his sword deep into him!

"Yes, get 'im now!" Cried Leo but it was too late! A hole swallowed up Leo and he was inside Overload! Linky gasped and dashed to the rescue!

Blazer shot fireballs at the beast but nothing happened! Star jumped up on him and punched him rapidly it seemed to hurt him a little! Meanwhile inside overload Leo noticed a crystal he grabbed his sword and smashed it to bits!

"RRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEUUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Screamed Overload! Overload was about to explode! Suddenly two figures leapt inside Overload grabbed Leo and jumped out!

BOOOOOOOOOM!

Then Blazer asked "who are you two?"

"I'm Marie"

"and I'm Sonica"

"and we've come to join you!"

The crew cheered!

"HOORAY TWO NEW MEMBERS!" Cheered Crystal!

"It's not over yet!" Came a voice.

In Overload face stood a red Chao with a scar down his left eye.

"I'm scar I created Overload and I'll crush you all!"

Marie and Sonica dashed at Scar and stabbed him with their swords!

"Oh man oh no oh no oh ………." Cried Scar

When the crew returned DJOE, Shade and Delta were still partying!

" What's goin' on here?" Cried Gizmo!

"oops" whimpered Shade!

THE END! OF STORY 1!

Heh heh poor Shade he'll be A OK for the next story would you like your crime fighter in this? Tell me when you review! Blazer out!


	3. TC scaryween

Hey, sorry I've been so late…lately but it's because my stupid compy 's been goin' stupid in the noggin' to me! That and I've been looking after my cute li'l tamagotchi Jake! So if somehow God has ressseructed this file you are LUCKY TO READ THIS RIGHT NOW! Anyway we have an announcement from DJOE and Shade:

Audience: claps

DJOE: Hello everybody my name is Daniel, and I…

Shade: You're DJOE!

DJOE: I am?

Shade: yeah

DJOE: oh, well in this episode we bring you the TC CHAO GROUP SCARYWEEN SPECIAL!

Mwuhaha!

Shade: and now the intr…

Knife flies out of nowhere!

Shade: AHHHHHHH! Oh my God help me…AHHHHHHHHHH!

DJOE: uhhhh, try to enjoy! Heh heh

Crystal appears

Is shot!

AHHHHHHHHHHH!

Blood makes words SCARYWEEN!

THE M-ZONE

Marie is lying on couch. Blazer watching TV. Suddenly Marie drops remote and it falls dow the back of the couch.

"You dropped it, you get it!"

"If I go, you go!"

"Why?"

"'cos!"

"Not if I say I don't want …"

"JYNX!"

"Damn!"

Marie pulled back the cushion and looked under the cushion. She felt around with her paw and …nothing! Then She fell through a portal in the couch? ( 0 o 0) 

Not before Blazer held on!

The two found themselves in a place filled with needles.

"Be careful.."

"I will B"

Suddenly from behind a giant stack of needles came, a small brown Chao with a needle through his head and eye! "OH MY GODDD!" He was holding the remote and his hand was stretched out. "Phew" said Marie. And she took it. Suddenly the Chao bit her. "OW!" Blazer could see the exit "LOOK!" She looked and they ran!"The God!" Cried the Chao. And he chased them.Along the way Marie stepped on a needle and it went through her foot! "Ah, Blazer!" Blazer lifted her up onto his back and they ran. The Chao now held a giant needle. He threw it at them and they just escaped. Blazer and Marie stood on the couch panting for breath. Blazer called Taffy and Sonica and they fixed Marie's foot. And from then on they were safe!...until the next scaryween…

Well I hoped you enjoy…Is shot repeatedly by machine gun! Blazer…Dead….Uuuhhhh!


End file.
